A Never Before Experienced Level of Pain
by Lily of Chastity
Summary: Issei is the first vampire that wants nothing to do with Kaname, but more over, Zero Kiyruu. She reminisces passed events of regret and sorrow, for if she would have acted, Zero never would have fell into the pain his did. YuukixZero & original character.


Do not be fooled by the wings of the butterfly, for they are only a disguise. Underneath them, you may revolt in what your eyes have witnessed. It proves every beautiful thing is truly ugly. All that one might want is sincerely the opposite. One could not fathom the harsh reality that perhaps may one day come when they gaze upon what they'd thought was a beautiful thing. Disgust would overwhelm them, along with bits of incomprehensible agony, soon to be followed by misery.

There are always two halves that make up a whole. When the whole is brought together, something important happens. It fuses together and becomes one entirely, completely different thing. A metomphoresis into something new, and undiscovered, and never experienced.

Beauty on the outside is one thing; beauty on the inside is another. How many people, animals, creatures in general; are beautiful on the outside. There are plenty. But, how many actually feel beautiful, is another question. Along with this statement, beauty is defined as many things. Perhaps the quality present in a thing or person that gives intense pleasure or deep satisfaction to the mind, whether arising from sensory manifestations, a meaningful design or pattern, or something else. A beautiful woman, or man, or child even. People often see it as a way of power. Something that has a gorgeous appeal will very well be able to take advantage no one looks down upon them. Ugly. It's something else.

Very unattractive or unpleasant to look at; offensive to the sense of beauty; displeasing in appearance. Disagreeable; unpleasant; objectionable: ugly tricks; ugly discords. Morally revolting: ugly crime. Threatening trouble or danger: ugly symptoms. Most often it is only looked at as an appearance, the word people most use when looking at a person with repulsive features that don't quite appeal to them in particular. A standard that they have set, and the one they're judging has been 'rightfully' judged in a just term, sentenced to always be referred to as 'ugly'. The judges in this specific term fail to realize that their judgment is an even worse form of ugly.

But these are the unfortunate ways of mankind. They've deemed themselves worthy of the title of miniature gods, and roam as they please, making calls they believe is right, rejoicing in their fleshly riches and pleasures, the beautiful ones, and ignore the large amount of the ugliest, who have fallen into deep pits of regret and despair. They starve, and are casted out from society, because of their incapability to reach the bar level standard. Its way too far for them to reach, which forces them to forever remain in the misery, that has embraced their fates ever since the beginning.

Of course, only humans give themselves the rights to live because they are some mystical race, or something far more glorious than any other. They over look the others, believing, though the other species could at any moment do something about this, that they are the ultimate's. They've recently reached their limits. We ourselves could not understand what a human thought since we've never been one. They wouldn't get it. They destroy, and force others to suffer on their own behalf, just because it brings them to a higher point. If an innocent by stander's life was what it took what it took to reach point B, then by all means, the pathetic foolish humans would be sure to do everything in their power to conquer the life of that person.

Another way to put the terminology of the beauty and ugly is the Humans and the Vampires. Indeed, a vampire has far more power than some mere human, but there are much more humans than vampires, and they easily over powered the vampires because of this. It made them dominate the world, and forced the ugliest to soon be considered out casts, and later on, something else. Humans caused the mess the societies of the world are in at the current time. The wretched humans are butterflies.

My name is Issei Saotome, and I am what I rank as a class A vampire. Most of the vampires and humans today class A vampires as pure bloods, B vampires as nobles, C vampires as mutts, or regular ones. D vampires, as those who were forced into being vampires, but stopped the process of stooping into a state of insanity. And finally the E vampires who DO stoop low enough into a pit of insanity. I see it a bit differently. A vampires are the originals, even before the ancients. Before tens of thousands of years ago. I, Issei, am an _original. _I accidentally fell in love with a vampire I'd watched from the side lines, who I'd never talked to, and who I'd never met. If I would have acted sooner than I'd originally planned, the Kuran vampires never would have left, nor would a thing be the way it currently is. Everything would be changed.

Before it all, I was just another number within the night class students, swarmed with boredom, my true colours hidden from every creature. I mixed in with the rest as a mutt. The Kaname leader often angered me with his demand for obedience, but there wasn't much I could do since he'd had more power than I possessed. We'd sat in the darkness, pledging our everlasting loyalty to the Kuran, when a certain Yuuki Cross came within the double sided doors, and who followed her, I'll never forget it. The moment was an eternal moment, that couldn't last longer than a second.

I remember it well, as my topaz eyes locked on the moon coloured flesh male who followed her as if a servant. His hair of the purest silvers, a column of pure silk that poured off of his head like graceful streaming waterfalls. His eyes were the exact colour, pools of the echoing silver that I'd instantly given myself to as soon as I realized it.

The contents of my soul, in the spiritual world, carried a chain. My soul was one half, unable to see the other side of the chain, the other half. Around it was fog. But alas, gazing upon the eternal beauty that had finally graced my presence, the fog amidst, revealing my other half. He was beautiful, amazing, from what I could tell, and I couldn't help but biting my lip before mouthing his name. _Kiyruu Zero._


End file.
